


The Prisoner

by Lichtlumia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtlumia/pseuds/Lichtlumia





	The Prisoner

在我拉开幕布之前，诸位尽可以想象一间乡村酒吧的场景。晚上的酒吧里驻唱的歌手拨着吉他唱着一首民谣，三三两两的人靠在桌子或者吧台上攀谈着，壁炉里跳动的火焰在他们脸上投下明亮的光芒。酒店的老板漫不经心的擦着一个干净的杯子，金黄色的酒液从酒保手中的量杯中倾泻而出。这是一间令人愉快的小酒吧。

这是一间麻瓜和巫师共享的酒吧。Bill·Cipher在看到招牌的时候就知道，他朝老板点头。老板放下杯子，询问他想喝的东西。

“一杯火焰威士忌，”他一边回答一边左顾右盼，“今天有什么特殊的人吗？”他向老板滑稽的挤挤眼睛，“我喜欢的那种类型。”

“那边，”老板一边吩咐下去，一边朝右边桌子的一个男孩抬了抬下巴，“在这里坐了好久了。”

是的，如你们所见，Bill·Cipher是个巫师，他来这里是来寻找床伴的，这间酒吧的老板和他熟识已久，一直会在楼上的房间里给他留出一个来。此时的Bill·Cipher正向着他所指的方向看去，他一眼就发现了那个男孩。

我们故事的另一位主角此时正靠在桌子上，手里摇晃着一杯黄油啤酒，嘴唇上积了一点白色的泡沫，他棕色的头发略略有些蓬乱的搭在前额，他额头上的胎记正悄悄从底下露出来。Bill·Cipher勾起嘴角，整理了一下自己的一头金发，给老板留下三个金加隆之后大步的向那男孩走去。

他也确实有寻花问柳的资本，蜂蜜色的眼睛和金色丝线般的头发无疑为他加分不少，可最令Bill·Cipher自傲的还是自己的魔法学识，在霍格沃兹时他就是斯莱特林的级长，在魔药学方面颇有建树。毕业后的几年的奔波又给他添上了不少的见识，让他在周旋于各类人物的时候游刃有余。

“您好，”他径直来到那男孩身边朝他举杯，“Bill·Cipher，可否有幸蒙您赏识，与我满饮此杯？”

那男孩为这邀请愣了一下，随即绽放出一个了然的笑容，看的Bill·Cipher心下一喜，“当然，当然，”他笑着说，棕色的眼睛里还带着一丝因为困倦而泛出的水光，“在这里我也真是有够无聊的，你看，想打发过去一个寂寞的星期日还真是很难啊。顺带一提，我是Dipper·Pines.”

“星期日嘛，”Bill煞有介事的撩了一下自己的头发，“大家都愿意待在家里不出来，在酒吧这种地方，肯定都是有所期望的。”他的手伸过去轻抚了一下Dipper的手背，那男孩对于这样的暗示只是低垂下了眼帘，又开始下一个话题。

Dipper·Pines对于魔法的诸多方面也甚是了解，Bill·Cipher惊讶的发现他提出的一些想法和Dipper竟然不谋而合，在回答问题的时候对方的棕色眼睛总是在打量着他，Bill把这视为即将成功的讯号。

这让他他实在无法再等待下去，他发现自己对于这个年轻的男孩有了克制不住的渴望，不由自主的开始想象他在床上时候的情景。于是他在Dipper结束了对于牛黄与粪石的一番论述后直截了当的询问他。

“我在这间酒吧的楼上有一间房间。”他这样发出邀请，“愿意和我到那里聊聊吗，松树？”他的手轻轻搭在Dipper的手上，蜂蜜色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他对面的男孩。

Dipper点了点头，起身与他上了楼，“稍等我一会。”他在进入房间时这么说，然后起身进了浴室。

Bill克制不住的想象Dipper给自己做扩张的情景，一个小时之后那男孩走出了浴室，脸上微微带着点红晕，在Bill伸出手要拥抱他的时候Dipper露出了一个玩味的笑容，他的左手压着Bill·Cipher的肩头，直到把有些急不可耐的Bill压倒在柔软的床上。Bill震惊于他的主动，脸上还是镇定的微笑着，那男孩俯身上去咬了咬他的嘴角，然后伸出了舌头舔着他的牙齿。Bill开始吻他。那男孩虽然一开始主动，可明显感受的到他的生疏，Bill闷闷的笑了，热情的吻着他的男孩，他闭上眼睛，在那男孩的嘴里扫荡，吮吻着他的牙龈。

Dipper从长袍里抽出魔杖，几股绳子从魔杖里冒出来把Bill捆的结结实实。他松开了一脸不可置信的Bill，掏出一张证件，脸上还遗留着情/色的红晕。

“我是一名傲罗，”他气喘着，居高临下的对自己的俘虏发出审判，“Bill·Cipher，魔法界的叛徒，黑魔法的附庸，欢迎你拿到阿兹卡班的门票。”

Bill饶有趣味的打量着绑在自己身上的绳子，棕色的绳子看起来不粗但是很结实，紧紧地勒进肉里面去。Bill的白色衬衣被勒的皱巴巴的，他无奈的叹了口气。

“我没猜错的话，”他轻轻的说，并且稍微试图挣扎了一下，Dipper指着他的魔杖稍微抖了一下，“傲罗们这是换了一种魔法绳索了？哦，别紧张，我暂时还没有反抗的打算，这绳子太结实了。”

“确实如此，”Dipper颔首，手中的魔杖仍然稳稳地指着Bill的眉间，那双风流的蜂蜜色眼睛此刻正瞪大了望着他，“我个人认为对付你这样不一般的恶棍就也应该采取不同的手段。”

“这种不同的手段也包括和你的通缉对象上床？”Bill再次瞪大了眼睛，“老实说，国际巫师联合会真是让我大开眼界。”

“闭嘴！”Dipper显然是恼了，他的魔杖直直的用力戳在Bill的额头上，胸口随着他的动作一起一伏着，“我的清白还好好地并且完完全全地掌握在我自己手上，你这下流的黑魔法的附庸！该问问你非法灌了多少迷情剂给那些可怜的男巫们！”

老天爷，他真迷人，我真想干他屁股，Bill这样对自己说。他觉得自己此刻已经硬成了一根盐柱，可那个不知轻重缓急的小傲罗还把屁股放在他的腰上并且用一根魔杖试图在他反抗时打爆他的脑袋。

“不过话说回来，我的小松树，”他正色道，努力的扬起头看着跨坐在自己腰上的Dipper，“我觉得我们这些巫师有时候真的太依赖魔法了…以致于…忽视了很多生活本身的小细节。”

“说的好，”Dipper心不在焉的回答道，他的眼睛瞟向天花板上的吊灯，“我忘了用呼神护卫告诉我的同事们…有个成天惦记着帮助格林德沃复出的黑巫师此时正被我狼狈的捆在床上。”

“对啊，这个黑巫师还想干你的屁股。”他的囚徒这么回答道，然后Dipper只感到一阵天旋地转，吊灯从斜视视角变成了正视，在脑袋顶上明晃晃地提示着他被制服了这一事实。他的魔杖被从手中夺了过去，扔到了床底下，“我得说，松树，你在面对你的对手的时候真是太不专心了。”Bill把他的双手制住，朝他呲出一口白牙，“从麻瓜那里学到的解绳索的小技巧，是不是很实用？”

“你真该死！你这…”Dipper咒骂他，他的腿在Bill的身下不安分的胡乱踢动着，“下流的混蛋！”

“我接受这个称呼，”Bill吹了一声口哨，用空闲的另一只手从自己的袍子口袋里抽出魔杖指了指Dipper的衣服，满意地看到他的男孩赤裸的暴露在空气中。Dipper作为一个傲罗，身上的肌肉不算是很多，但是分布的很匀称，薄薄的一层肌肉均匀的裹住他的骨头，流畅的腰线往下是他的性器，此时已经微微抬起了头。但是Bill的目标却不在于此，他只是俯身舔了一下Dipper的乳尖之后将手向下逡巡，捏了一把Dipper的臀部之后探向他的股缝之间。

“上帝啊，”他惊叹道，伸进去的一根指头被这男孩的肠壁紧紧的包裹着，里面很湿润，湿润的不像是…“松树，你真的给自己做过润滑和扩张了？我还以为你把那一个小时浪费在和梅林祷告上了。”

回答他的是一阵破口大骂，Dipper似乎挣扎的更加厉害了一点。Bill把他翻过来，只觉得自己像是在翻一条有着性感屁股的在砧板上挣扎的鱼。Dipper背后的曲线也正对他的胃口，凹陷下去的肩胛连着几块肌肉，他在其中扩张的手指一进一出带出不少淫靡的液体涂在他的股缝里，床单很快湿了一块。Dipper的怒骂声中也带上了几分隐晦的粗喘，他自己本身也完全勃起了。

Bill不管Dipper如何的问候他的全家，他只顾着伸进去更多的手指，一边喃喃的念叨着：“我劝你最好配合我一点，松树，我猜你里面还没有完全润滑过，你不配合的话只能用你的血来给自己增加快感了。哦，用了浣肠咒是吗，你真是我的天才。”Dipper不做声，把自己埋在枕头里，停止了挣扎算是表示屈服。

Bill·Cipher非常满意，因为他空出了一只手用来捻动Dipper的乳头。那男孩很快就在前后的两重快感刺激下射了出来，他只觉得自己的脑袋一片空白，身下不知道什么时候垫上去的枕头被打湿了很大一块。然后手指抽离了出去，Bill解下了自己的裤子，他的性器抵在Dipper的穴口轻轻摩擦，时不时的戳刺进去一点却又抽离。Dipper快被折磨疯了，甚至放弃尊严的挺腰试图迎合Bill的动作，可他就是不进来。

“松树，”Dipper的脑袋被扳了过去，Bill蜂蜜色的眼睛正混合着情欲蛊惑他，“吻我一下，我就进去。”Dipper此刻想不到其他的，顺从地攀上Bill的脖子吻了他，与此同时是后穴被填满的巨大快感充斥全身，他只觉得自己浑身上下只有那一个地方还有感受，连Bill搓动他的性器和乳头都被抛之脑后，只知道迎合他的动作任由Bill的撞击带自己进入那一片欲望的海洋。

“你真是该死的紧。”Bill如此评判道，他卡着Dipper的腰在他的体内寻找，直到刮过某个地方的时候他身下的男孩绞紧了他并且失神的射出一股液体之后才满意的在那一点上厮磨。他的男孩为他更加动情，声音有如最甜美的蜜糖，Bill加快了速度，直到他们两人同时挺直了身子，Dipper的体内被一股热流填入。

……

Dipper是被他的身体不适的抗议给弄醒的，昨晚他也不知道自己被Bill·Cipher按着做了多少次，嗓子因为大声的呻吟到现在都有点哑。醒来只有他一个人，他完全抛弃了一个傲罗的尊严和自己的通缉对象上了床，早上起来的时候还被他给跑了。

他翻身去床头柜上找杯水喝，水杯下压着一张纸。

感谢招待。那上面写着。落款是Bill·Cipher，你的“囚徒”。

Dipper攥紧了那张纸。


End file.
